


Sad day

by bubbles1200



Series: Cat and Mouse [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles1200/pseuds/bubbles1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito intends to leave Alisa with a babysitter of sorts, and something bad happens.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad day

**Author's Note:**

> This is two years after they got kicked out of their mother's house, it was suppose to be light and funny, but it turned bad really quick. I'm kind of letting the characters write themselves if that makes sense, and they wanted this to be a bad part. Sorry. this is just a One Shot.  
> Any mistakes are my own.  
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Akihito's POV

“Aki, I’m hungry!” It was a nice summer day, with birds singing, I looked down at my little sister who had the most adorable pout. We were on our way to the old man’s house. He lived down an alley five blocks from the little hole we lived in. his house wasn’t much, it was a rundown little apartment building, he lived off of a measly work retirement fund, he was a nice old man who loved to indulge my sister.  


“Didn’t you just eat one the Granola bars that was in the bag from the church?” I asked her. She stopped in the middle of the street.

“Yeah, but I’m still hungry!” she stomped her little foot down. I laughed at the pout on her lips.

“Look, we’re almost to the old man’s place, maybe he has something you can eat there.” I said with the smile still on my lips.

“Coca Cola, and cookies?” Her eyes lit up, chocolate chip cookies, and Coca Cola, it was an odd combination but she loved it for some reason, and the old man almost always had some for her.

Still smiling I said “maybe, so keep walking, the faster we get there the faster you can get food.” Also the faster I can leave her there for a little while and go to my job at the house. There was a little house about two miles away from the old mans, the little old lady offered me 2,000 yen to clean her house every two weeks. 2000 yen wasn’t a lot, but I could go to the store and get a loaf of bread maybe.

Then I looked down, actually, it looked as if Alisa needed a new pair of shoes, I weighed the options in my head, new shoes, loaf of bread. We could walk to a local shelter, and maybe happen to find a pair of shoes there, that might fit her, and then I could get a loaf of bread and maybe some snacks, but if there were no shoes there I’d have to get her new shoes, she couldn’t walk around bare footed. It looked like she was about to, those shoes were two years old now, and Alisa was now ten, her feet were too big for them, and they were starting to rot. “Damn it” I said under my breath. That decided it, one way or another she was getting new shoes, I’ll check the local shelter first.

“Aki, are we there yet?” I looked up and said, “One more block.” Somewhere off in the distance I heard Sirens, I looked around and didn’t see anything, I shrugged and kept walking. We got to the corner of the old man’s street and the ambulance flew by us. I felt my eyes widen when it stopped at the old man’s apartment building.

“Oh, please no,” I whispered, he was very old, with a lot of health problems. But..... “no”, as we got closer, I saw that they had run into the old man’s apartment, my little sisters voice was barley a whisper on the wind, the sirens had stopped “Aki…..” her little hand grabbed at my ragged shirt.

I looked down at her, “can you stay right here, don’t move I’ll be right back.” She looked at me, with tears in her eyes. “No cookies and Coca Cola.” I gave her a watery smile of my own “I don’t think so, sweet heart.

“I’m not very hungry anymore.” Her voice was little and tiny.

“Just stay right here, I’ll be right back.” I told her.

“Promise,” I could barely here her, whenever something really bad happens she always starts to whisper, as if that would make the bad go away. “I promise,” she nodded and gave me a very weak smile.

Swallowing back my own tears, I walked closer and closer until I could hear EMT’s talking, I saw them covering up the face of the old man who always gave my little sister something to eat. “Heart attack.” An EMT said, “Neighbors, say he had a weak heart.” Another EMT said.

I just stood there a little stunned, I had hoped even though they had run into his apartment it wasn’t him, I had hoped. “Damn” I whispered it, I walked back over to my little sister and picked her up, and started walking. I always dropped her off with the old man so I could go clean the old lady’s house but today she was going with me.

“Do you want to ride on my shoulders?” I asked her without mentioning the fact that the old man was dead. She just looked at me and said. “Aki, I’m too big to ride on your shoulders.” Her voice was still a whisper, “we’ve got two miles to walk do you just want me to carry you?”

“Yes, Please.” She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pushed her face up to my neck. It was a comfort, for me as well as her, that old man had helped us a lot even if he didn’t realize it. I couldn’t cry, no matter what I couldn’t cry, my little sister wasn’t crying, I couldn’t cry.


End file.
